


Coffee Mornings

by unus_annus_eilish



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Coffee, Cooking, Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, I didn't know how to end it, M/M, Mark and Ethan are dating, Mika and Amy are engaged, No Angst, No Smut, Slow Dancing, Wedding Planning, baby boyfriends, bxb - Freeform, crankiplier - Freeform, it's pretty cute, literally just Mark and Ethan making breakfast, mark calls ethan princess, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unus_annus_eilish/pseuds/unus_annus_eilish
Summary: Mark and a very sleepy Ethan make breakfast.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mika Midgett/Amy Nelson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	Coffee Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, I didn't know how to end this one so it just kind of goes off the rails (again) (at least i'm consistent) I recommend listening to Ambition's cover of Coffee to get the full effect. I hadn't heard this song until I was halfway through writing this and thought it fit really well. I'm sorry it's so short, I'm gonna start trying to write longer fics. enjoy : )

8:45 in the morning was much too early for Ethan and much too late for Mark. Just a few minutes ago, Ethan and Mark were in bed, and his want to get out of bed was outweighed by Ethan's arms around his waist and face curled into his neck. And so they laid there for a while before Mark finally convinced Ethan to get up.

Eggs were on the menu for the morning. Ethan was a bit, out of it, to say the least. He had nearly dropped the carton getting the eggs out of the fridge, dropped and nearly spilled a gallon of milk on the floor, and broke a glass cup on the side of the counter.

Frustrated, he sat at the kitchen counter with his head in his hands while Mark started the eggs.

Pulling out a pan and cracking 4 eggs into it, Mark looked back at his frustrated younger boyfriend. He knew that Ethan had forgotten to take his meds the day before and didn’t sleep well last night because of it. No matter how much wiggling he did in bed, it didn’t keep Mark up, and when they had to get up in the morning, he was well rested while his boyfriend was not.

There was almost a sense of calm in the air as the eggs sizzled and popped on the stove. It would have been much more calm had Chica and Spencer not started barking at absolutely nothing.

The boys looked around the corner and started laughing. The dogs had a pile of stuffed toys and were playing with each other. The boys rolled their eyes and Mark continued to cook. Ethan got up from his seat at the counter and walked over to Mark.

“Let me help,” Ethan huffed, “I’m awake now, I can finish the eggs.”

Mark smiled and handed the spatula to him, “If you say so.”

Ethan grabbed the spatula out of Mark’s hand and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Mark stepped back to admire the sleepy chef in his kitchen, smiling as Ethans poked and prodded at the eggs in the pan. Stepping forward again, Mark laid his head in the crook of Ethan’s neck and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Do you want me to start a pot of coffee?”

Ethan leaned his head against Mark’s and smiled, “Yeah,” Ethan responded, “I could use a cup.”

Mark nodded and stepped back, kissing the top of his head. He walked over to the counter and started to make the coffee, just the way they always drank it. 

Once it was brewing, he grabbed his phone off of the table and turned on their morning playlist, consisting of a bunch of quiet acoustic songs that made them both super happy. No matter where they were or what they were doing, Mark and Ethan had a playlist for it. It became so important for both of them to always have music on to keep them calm and focused.

Satisfied with the volume, Mark walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet. They were matching white mugs with a rainbow on the side, the same ones that Ethan had insisted they get a while ago after he saw them in the ‘Drag Me Down” music video.

He brought the mugs over to the machine and filled both cups to the brim with the hot coffee. He poured some sugar in both cups, making sure that Ethan’s had the perfect amount, just how he always drank it. He poured a little bit of Vanilla creamer in both cups and walked back over to the stove.

“Here you go,” he smiled, “Princess.” Ethan rolled his eyes at that, knowing that Mark was teasing him but secretly loving the nickname, something he’d never let Mark know.

Taking his cup of coffee out of Mark’s hand, only blushing slightly as he realizes just how domestic their routine is, Ethan thanks him.

Noting that the eggs are done, Ethan takes two plates out of the cabinet and sets them on the counter, using the spatula to scoop them onto the plates. Mark, on the other side of the kitchen, grabs two forks and takes both mugs over to the table where they’ve made so many chaotic videos.

Ethan joins him seconds later with both of their plates and salt and pepper shakers. They sat down right across from each other out of habit. Their feet automatically entangled and started the swing to the beat of the song.

They both ate their breakfast while on their phones, checking twitter and instagram while they continued to listen to the soft songs they had picked out for this event specifically.

Plenty of people would say that their way of hanging out and living together is wrong and super millennial, but it was literally them doing their jobs while eating breakfast. They didn’t think it was awkward or rude by any means, because they understood that they had to do this in order to maintain their jobs on the internet. It also allowed them to find topics for videos that they might do together, so it was really a win-win situation, they were doing their jobs and finding topics to discuss, all while hanging out and eating a breakfast that they made together. 

Everything that they did seemed like the plot of a Hallmark movie. They were super domestic, friends to lovers, the whole 9 yards really. It had been the most painful thing for their friends to watch as they hopelessly flirted with each other, completely unaware of their own feelings, let alone each other’s despite living together and being super close for nearly 5 years. It had taken Mika and Amy, who were recently engaged, locking them in a room together and telling them quote, “Figure it out before we knock you on the head because that might be less painful to see.”

They both finished their breakfast a few minutes later and continued to drink their coffees for the next few before Ethan took the mugs and Mark grabbed the plates and forks and brought them over to the sink. Both of them started to do the dishes, Mark taking the spatula and pan used for cooking the eggs and Ethan taking the dishes they ate with and putting them in the dishwasher as Mark scrubbed. Ethan grabbed the dishes that had been on the drying mat and put them away so that Mark would have a place to put the pan he was almost finished washing.

When the dishes were washed, Mark reached over and grabbed Ethan’s hand, twirling him ballroom style and dipping him down to the floor.

“Wanna dance?” he asked.

Ethan nodded, blushing furiously. The song changed to Ed Sheeran’s Perfect, and although neither of them had danced since Mika and Amy forced them to go on a double date to learn ballroom dancing, they figured it out eventually, albeit a few more spins than necessary. When the song ended, Mark dipped him again and kissed the tip of his nose, just like when they did salsa dancing for unus annus.

That all seems so long ago, like those days when they were making daily videos only to delete them at the end, happened so long ago and not just a few months ago. Everything before the point where they started dating seemed like it was a lifetime ago. Although they had only been officially dating for a little over a year at this point, it felt like there had never been a time when this wasn’t their normal, everyday routine. 

Every point in their relationship was almost perfect. Sure they fought sometimes over stupid, little things like if 2 am was a healthy time to go to bed, (decidedly, it was not) or if Chica and Spencer should have matching bowls or not.(It ended up not mattering, they both eat out of all 4 almost matching bowls they got) But aside from the domestic arguments and some creative decisions, they were almost always on the same page for every decision they made.

Which is why, when Mika had called them to tell them that she was planning on proposing to Amy, they had agreed to help with whatever they would need in terms of the proposal and wedding, even if it meant that their own schedules might be a bit wacky because of it. It was so important to them that their friends had the most beautiful wedding in history.  
The wedding certainly would be beautiful, and the choices that had yet to be made by the brides were always run by the boys before anything was set in stone. They were all best friends and people marveled over the way they could all get along as well as they did.

Maybe their lives were a rom-com. Two boys who are incredibly head over heels in love but only realized it once their ex-girlfriends, who ended up being in love with each other, locked them in a room together so they could figure out their feelings they had been too stupid to see. Now they lived together, planned their days around each other, and did almost everything together, even if it wasn’t the most efficient way to get anything done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, if you did, kudos and comments are appreciated. I am taking constructive criticism and requests, so leave them below. I'll try my very best to respond to every comment I get so go ahead.


End file.
